


Your World

by MaxyCat



Series: The Staff of Taramore [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Worlds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxyCat/pseuds/MaxyCat
Summary: What if there was a world where the facts about myth, legend, and reality were reversed. A world where the human race is nowhere to be seen, except in stories and fables. A world where dragons are everywhere, the same goes for faires, harpies, centaurs, and all other beings that your mama would tell you about at night, even some other creatures that you have never heard of. What would you do if I told you that this world exists? That it is right next door to ours. But you don't need to worry for this was just a theory. This isn't real, it's just a fantasy.Or is it?





	1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**JASPER, NEVADA: SCHOOL--Friday--3:32 P.M.**

 

It was just another normal day or a normal end of the day as the school bells rang out their last bell. The students of Jasper high pouring out of the doors like a stamped, all scurried to either their homes or other hangouts, happy to finally be out of the place that they call a ‘prison’. Just outside the school sits a blue motorcycle, a green hummer, and a yellow Camaro with black racing stripes. The vehicles always look like they belonged to some rich kids, though the kids that own them aren’t rich in any sense of the word. A raven haired 16-year-old boy named Jack Darby hopped on the motorcycle, he called out to one of his friends, A young 15-year old foreign exchange student from Japan.

 

“Hey Miko, I’ll see you and Raf in a bit. I have to go to the hospital and pick something up for my mom.” Jack said to Miko Nakadai, she was just about to jump into the passenger seat of the green hummer, she looked over at Jack and nodded.

 

“Alright Jack, I’ll tell Raf that you’ll be back later. He already left with Bumblebee so I’ll tell him when I see him.” Miko exclaimed. Miko had black hair with pink accents, she wore her short hair in high pigtails. You could take one look at Miko and tell that she was really into the punk style by the way she dressed. Happy with the answer Jack got, he put on his bike helmet, started the motorcycle and drove off with a wave. Miko jumped into the hummer and they drove off to the desert. The yellow Camaro could be seen in the distance as they approached their destination.

 

A massive plateau appeared just over the horizon. The road that the two cars traveled on ran up right next to the plateau then split into two roads that went opposite of each other. The cars kept on down the road and made no sign that they were going to slow down and turn. No. they continued on their path down the road, straight forward toward the tall stone. If you were a bystander, you would think that they would drive right into the rock. You would be scared for any people inside. Right as the cars were about to crash, a door in the plateau opened to reveal an opening in the great rock, the cars drove in without any trouble and the door closed as the cars in the darkness of the tunnel.

 

As the cars pass through the tunnel, a light could be seen up ahead. The light revealed a [large](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-p5L9VbgIlHo/UjlDOH9Fh4I/AAAAAAAAAOk/lCMX5gQZt1Y/s1600/2+AUTOBOT+HQ+VIEW+FROM+CAVERN.jpg) [room](http://www.transformertoys.co.uk/images/news/201204/1%20AUTOBOT%20HEADQUARTERS%20VIEW%20BLOG.jpg). They were in an abandoned military missile silo, and it still had all the works. It had computers big and small, catwalks, corridors filled with storage units, oh, and don’t forget a 25ft alien robot from the planet Cybertron. The old orange and white bot looked down at the cars that had just come in. “Well well well, look whos back from school,... again.”

 

Miko jumped out of the hummer as she spoke to the old(and extremely grumpy) medic, “Oh come on, Ratchet. You know you love us. And don’t you try to deny it.”

 

The bot known as Ratchet turned and pointed at Miko, “I’m denying it!” A 12-year old boy with wild brown hair hopped out of the Camaro. He looked back at the entrance and noticed that two of his friends were missing.

 

“Hey Miko, where’s Jack and Arcee?” he asked.

 

“OH, that's right, they had to go back to his house to uh, I forget?” just then, the hummer and the Camaro started to morph. Almost like they were transforming. When they finished, they too looked like alien robots.

 

The large overset green hummer looked down at the young boy and spoke, “Don’t worry, Raf, they had to grab something for Mrs. Darby at the hospital. They’ll be back later.”  

 

“Thanks, Bulkhead. Hey, Bumblebee, now that we’re here, let’s play that new game, it’s in my bag.”  The smaller yellow Camaro, also known as Bumblebee, giddily chirped as he went with his guardian Rafael Esquivel, aka Raf. Raf skipped a couple of grades, which is why he is in high school. The green hummer is named Bulkhead, and he is Miko’s guardian, even though she is a hand full, they get along like two peas in a pod. While Raf and Bumblebee played their games on the terrace, Miko walked over to the side of the ground floor and picked up an electric guitar, plugged it into an amp that it was resting on and started to play a couple of riffs.

 

Loud footsteps could be heard in another section of the base every one turned to see the leader, the leader of the protectors of the earth, the leader of.....the ones know as the Autobots.

 

Optimus Prime.

 

He stood at 29ft tall looking down at his comrades. “Hello, children how was school?” He spoke in his deep yet friendly voice.

 

Miko was the first to speak, “It was AWESOME. Well, except I....might have failed my English test.”

 

“WHAT!?! Miko,...we’ve been studying for that test all week,” Bulkhead whined.

 

“I know and I’m sorry, it’s just that they changed the questions on me, and I think that Mr. Benson gave me the wrong test. HE’S TRYING TO FAIL ME, I SWEAR!!”

 

That was when Raf jumped in, “Or you fell asleep.”

 

Miko turned to look at him. “What?”  
  


“We’re in the same English class, you were asleep during the test. You were asleep for the whole class.” Miko looked at him with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

 

Bulkhead looked down at her with his hands on his hips, “Oh really. Well---”, While Bulkhead continued to scorn Miko about her education, Optimus went over to his oldest and closest friend, Ratchet, who seemed to be concerned about something.

 

“Is everything alright, old friend?”

 

Without looking, Ratchet replied, “I’m not sure. There is this strange energy signal somewhere in Brazil. It isn’t human or even Cybertronion, it’s just there. But whatever it is, it's growing at a disturbing rate. And if we are getting the signal, then that means the Decepticons also know about it. I suggest that we investigate it before they do, but it’s your call.” He looked up to his good friend who was only 2-feet taller than he was. But before he could give his decision, Jack came back through the entrance on the motorcycle.

 

“Hey, guys we’re back. What’s going on?” Jack said as he hopped off. The motorcycle then transformed into an alien robot, but this time it was a lot smaller than the others, and a lot more female too. Her name was Arcee and she was Jack’s guardian. She was also the only femme bot of the group of mechs.

 

Optimus looked at the new arrivals. “An energy signal has appeared in the middle of Brazil. You, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and I will be going to investigate. We are going to see if it is dangerous to humans near it.”

 

“Awww, but we just got here,” Miko whined as her guardian walked away.

 

“Sorry Miko, duty calls.”

 

“Alright, I got the coordinates.” Ratchet stated, “Now, I’m going to place you a couple of feet away, mostly because if there is some type of radiation, I don’t want it to loft through the groundbridge. I’m also going to give you this,” He handed Arcee a weird device. It had two antennas and a rather large screen. “Not only will it tell you where to find the signal, but it will also tell you if it is fatal to any of you. Now, Arcee, please for the love of Primus, don’t let Bulkhead touch this.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Now, I can’t tell what the signal is from here, so I connected this to the computer. That way I’ll know what you know without ever having to leave the base.” Ratchet then pulled on a lever that activated what they call the groundbridge, a blue and green swirling vortex opened on the other side of the room. With this, the Autobot can travel to any part of the world in seconds. With it opened, the Autobots walked in, each disappearing inside. After they were all gone, Ratchet closed the portal. Raf looked around the room like he was searching for something.

 

“Has anyone seen Miko?”


	2. CHAPTER 2:Two Lions And A Snake

**Apuí, Brazil:-8.252855, -59.361285--Friday--5:35pm:**

 

The Autobots have been walking for two hours in the Brazilian rainforest of Apuí. The monotonous beeping of the tracking device within Arcee's servos was slowly driving the poor scout, Bumblebee, insane with annoyance. He wasn't the only one. 

 

The two antennas spun and twisted in the direction of the signal.  The trees of the forest came in many different sizes. Some barely touched Optimus Prime's helm as he walked, while others were so small that even Arcee had to duck while the rest of the team walked around. None of them seemed to notice the high school student following them close behind.

 

*That's it, I cant handle it! How much further until I can destroy that thing!* Bumblebee chirped angrily.

 

"HA, and Ratchet said not to let me near it," Bulkhead chuckled as he nudged Bumblebee.  Arcee looked back at the duo with a look of pure annoyance.

 

"Hey, at least you aren't holding this thing. It's so clunky and annoyingly large, and it keeps jiggling in my hands. I almost dropped it a couple of times."

 

~~Thanks for all the GREAT feedback!~~ The static sound of the medic's voice coming from the tracker stopped the three soldiers in their tracks. Optimus, on the other hand, kept walking with a light smile on his face, for he knew that the old bot was listening to them the entire time.  The three said their apologies and continued on their way in silence. Not wanting to anger Ratchet any more than he already is.

 

The sound of arguing could be heard in the distance as the team made their way closer to the energy signal. The Autobots hid in a denser part of the forest. As they got closer, they realized that they were too late. The Decepticons had gotten there first. Starscream, the second in command, could be heard yelling at Knockout, the mad doctor of the Nemesis, the Decepticon warship. There were also two to three drones along with Breakdown, Knockout's assistant.  

 

"I've told you eight times already, Starscream, I don't know what's here!" Knockout said as he pointed to the ground. "For some reason, I can't even begin to explain, this mysterious energy signal is being created by nothing. It's not even coming from the ground, it's being emitted a few feet ABOVE the ground. Which is physically impossible!" Knockout finished, it was clear that he was getting impatient with the silvery-grey seeker.

 

"You can't possibly expect me to go back to Lord Megatron with nothing. He'll have my spark chamber in his hand before I even entered the room!" Starscream whined as he looked down at the crimson-clad medic.

 

"THAT'S NOT EXACTLY MY PROBLEM NOW IS IT!?!"

 

~~ Did they just say that the signal was being created by nothing?~~ Ratchet asked through the tracking device.

 

"They did, and I don't think that they're lying. I'm looking at where the source of the signal should be, and... I gotta tell ya, there is nothing here but dirt and forest." Arcee said as she looked around for anything that could be transmitting the signal.

  
  
  


"Maybe it's being remotely transmitted from a different location? Ask them if there is some type of receiver anywhere? It might be hidden", Raf exclaimed, causing Ratchet to look down at him.

 

"Try looking around for some type of receiver. It might be hidden or camouflaged; if we find the receiver, then we can find who put it there." 

 

~Alright, on it.~ Ratchet sighed as he looked back at the young human.

 

"That was some smart thinking, Raf."

 

"Thanks" Just then, Jack walked into the main room looking puzzled. 

 

The old medic looked over at the young man and spoke in a whiny tone. "Please tell me that you found her?"

 

"No, I couldn't find her. I looked everywhere that she could be hiding, and then some." Jack looked back at the hallway as he said this. Jack then made his way up to the terrace and sat on the couch as he contemplated where the high school exchange student could have gone. "We were all staring at the groundbrigde when the others left; we would have seen her if she snuck out with the bots."

 

Raf walked over and sat on the couch with Jack, "Don't worry, she'll turn up sooner or later. Besides, you can always call her." It was like Jack couldn't get to his phone fast enough. Scrambling, he got his phone out of his back pocket. He looked for Miko's contact and pressed call.

  
  


**MIKO'S POV:**

 

UUGH, _this is so_ BORING. T _hey're all just standing around doing_ nothing. That was all that was going through my mind at the moment. I stared at the Decepticons from my hiding spot, bored out of my mind. I was more or else hoping for a fight. I looked over to my left of the clearing where I left the Autobots to try and see if they are doing anything, I don't want to be left alone here. I could almost see the glint of metal in that direction. They were a lot farther back from the clearing than I was since I was smaller than them, it was a lot harder to see me if you're a Cybertronian that is.

 

I could hear loud footsteps coming from behind me. I whipped my head around so fast that all the joints in my neck popped. There was a Decepticon drone right behind me, and It seemed that it didn't notice me.

 

"Commander Starscream, Commander Knockout. I swept the area as you requested." I looked over to the arguing cons from my hiding spot behind a bush.

 

Starscream turned from Knockout to look at the drone as he placed his servos on his hips, "Well! What do you have to report!?"

 

 "I didn't find any sign of a receiver."Right at that moment, the sound of Katy Perry's 'Roar' was coming full blast out of my phone speakers, I grab my phone and almost dropped it. Looking down at it, I see that the contact info reads 'Jack' and instantly turn it off. _Scrap._ Before I even got the chance to look back up or run, I got scooped up by giant metallic hands. It was Knockout.

 

"Well, what do we have here? It seems that we have an infestation." Knockout walked over to the others in his group as he continued to speak. "Now, what is an Autobot pet doing in the middle of nowhere, all alone for that matter?" 

 

"Uh? School field trip, heh heh,"  _Really, that's all you can think of?_  

 

"MIKO, Put her down, Knockout!" I looked over, only to see Bulkhead emerging from the forest, along with the rest of the Autobots. 

 

"And why should I? After all, finders KEEPERS" As he said that he gave me a rough squeeze, not enough to cause severe damage, but enough to make me scream out in pain. That was probably the worst idea Knockout had today because when I screamed, that sent Bulkhead into a rage I had never seen before. He charged at Knockout with his mace, ready to dismantle him until Breakdown intervened by blocking the attack with his hammer, causing a shock-wave to form. With that, the battle began. Now, this is what I was waiting for. The blaster fire is like a beautiful painting, the grinding of metal-on-metal is like a symphony, and when they fight, it's like they're dancing. Right now, I'm watching Knockout fighting Arcee, and it's like a ballet. Arcee with her twin blades on her arms and Knockout with his saw blade, AND ME IN HIS OTHER HAND!!  

 

"CAN YOU GUYS WAIT UNTIL I'M SAFE ON THE _GROUND_ !!" Knockout swings his arm to cut Arcee down only for her to jump back onto her hands, as she did so, her leg inadvertently kicked Knockout's fist...along with me in it, I was sent soaring into the air with only one thing in my head; _THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!!!_ Screaming as I fly through the air, I caught the attention of everyone in the fight, especially Bumblebee, who ran and grabbed me before I hit the ground. The battle began again. Bumblebee started to run to the woods, but his path was blocked by two drones. He charged at the drones and jumped up and kicked one in the face. He put me down near the edge of the jungle and pointed into the trees while chirping.

 

"AWW come on Bee, I want to stay and watch" He got and started to fight the drones when he got the time he turned to me, pointed, and beeped angrily, obviously telling me to go into the wood and hide. "FFIINNEE!!" I turned and ran, but I didn't go far because I had tripped on something big. Looking down, I notice that I could see my reflection along with a language I couldn't understand. Cybertronian and that wasn't all.

 

~Arcee, what is happening? Where did you go?!~ 

 

"Ratchet? Is that you?" 

 

~MIKO!?! HOW DID YOU GET THERE!?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE BACK AT THE BASE!!~ I winced at the medic's yelling as I turned to watch the fight, totally ignoring his rant about how I shouldn’t even be here.

 

"Well, I'm here." I stared at Breakdown and Bulkhead fighting, and the only thing that I could think of was a sumo fight. When they weren't using blasters or their other weapons, you could see them start to wrestle a little bit. Glancing over to Optimus, I watch as he uses his sword to try to cut Starscream down, but Screamer was a little too quick for him by dodging out of the way. For a guy in heels, he really can move.

 

The sound of a rapid beeping caught my attention to the tracker at my feet, the two antennas spun like wild, and the blue screen turned red. The same sound could be heard from the Decepticons tracker as well, but it was a lot more rampant. I think that means that whatever's going to happen in the next couple minutes, It's going to happen right next to that tracker... which was currently right in the middle of the fight. Bulkhead is the closest to the tracker he's right on top of it. _Oh no._

 

"BULKHEAD, GET OUT OF THERE!! IT'S GOING TO BLOW!!!" He looked down and saw the tracker going haywire, and jumped out of the way just in time.  

 

What happened next was insane.

 

 There was a shock-wave, not like the one that the Bulkhead and Breakdown made, it was bigger, louder, and stronger. So strong that the wind force, knocked everyone off their feet, even Optimus Prime; the largest one out of the bunch. The blast sent me on my back as well. I got up to see what happened and I saw a white orb. It hovered feet above the ground. The trees shook from the wind force that was being created by this thing. Rocks, clumps of dirt, leaves, and branches were being thrown from this thing, like from the orb itself, not from the area around it. I could feel water vapor on my face, and there isn't a drop of water anywhere. The ruble and the wind started to cool down, which allowed the others to sit up and see what was going on.

 

The next thing to come out of this thing was NOT twigs and rocks, it was a person. Well, saying it's a person is stretching it. Whatever it is, it doesn't look like a regular human. The first thing that I noticed was its legs, they reminded me of the hind legs of a lion by the looks of its tail. It also had massive horns, like[ ram horns](https://static.turbosquid.com/Preview/2014/07/09__10_44_42/Render1.jpg79794ddf-915a-488f-96e8-6ef177059df3Original.jpg). Its fluffy hair and fur are like milk-chocolate. When it got up I could see it a lot clearer, I could also tell that it was a guy by the way he was dressed, even though he wasn't wearing any pants. He has sun-kissed skin. He also had a [ sword](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51U9I0OUOrL._SL1024_.jpg) strapped to his waist. I was too far away to make out any other details.

 

Another creature popped out of the orb, and this one is even crazier. It looked like a snake-person-thingy. It also looked like a guy. On his head were long tendrils that hung down to his shoulders. He also wore a beautiful [robe](https://bottega.avalonceltic.com/rep_immagini/prod/veste_mago.jpg). The scales of this thing were just a beautiful[ black that glittered like a rainbow in the sun](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a2/43/e1/a243e11eb8f6a7ece99bbe5115170d9c.jpg). I couldn't see much of his face, but I can see what hung from his shoulders down to the middle of his chest. It looks to be a necklace of some kind with an[ engraving of a tree ](https://i.etsystatic.com/17171878/r/il/a6774b/1487333877/il_570xN.1487333877_6ke0.jpg)on it. 

 

 The two look at each other and immediately took fighting stances. Lion-man took out his sword, and snake-dude threw his arms out like a ninja.

 

"WHERE IS SHE, YOU SLIMY WORM!," _OOH, Lion-guy is ticked._

 

"Why should I know, she's your responsibility, [ Nials](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/PmrALfSUTQxZ6SVfvNVa0OKHQHmWSOwdgkAHk9b2LuEG40KwJgXQkJMoO5OtUog9Mp_kcxAwwLAlXmnn1xcLNDuZPGjgNbfFvRNKNyK6nSDM3RztAMkgzg5AQg8eq0jSIsq2YiQR). Not mine," Snake-dude said to 'Nials' as they started to circle each other.

 

"I don't have time for your games, [ Takar.](https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/91s25AOdIVQDS8btaH_cnAXMfdBKCWhr2eYgPAusoWAH4KQFZQEUuQDNYRZs-L9HeqbNRymEURG9n9OqGHWCXdTE3JzaASCGqvtN9AJWHNTace3d5AdDvLyyXMom84qg0Hh7oDRa) Last I checked you were in the vortex with her, and now she's not here. NOW, WHERE IS SHE!!" Nials charged at 'Takar' with his sword and swung it down on snake-dude's head, but he got out of the way before the blow made its mark, leaving the sword stuck in the ground. Takar threw his hand to the sky.

 

"Goodbye, Nials Greenhorn." He threw his arm back down to point it at Nials. AAAND, nothing happened. As he looks down at his hand, Nials pulls his sword out of the ground and points it at Takar.

 

"Oh, what's wrong buddy? Having trouble getting it up? Don't worry, it happens to us all," Nials said smugly. Everyone was watching at this point. The two groups sort of regrouped while this was going on. Right as Nials was about to charge again, the orb started to shake violently. Catching the attention of everyone in the area.

 

One more person popped out of the orb, but this time they went flying into the air. From what I could tell, they looked like Nials, but with a lot more fluffy hair on their head. It might be female judging from the [dress](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/1bhZgXDuB_4HTAk1MGD5qA-FBfQKGiuscWx67gykaLTHNbUKA5mXKSSdGH6izBal5wLpEwggQkvIlwPp797ouQ8JR5hCmrGWnGearwos)(No shoes) and the way she screamed. The female lion-person went like 30 feet into the air, screaming. When she reached the peak of her ark, she started to hover for a little bit.

 

"I CAN FLY!!" Then, she began to fall, "I CAN'T FLY!!”

 

**??? POV:**

  
  
  


All I see is light.

 

All I feel is the wind in my face.

 

All I can hear is the sound of my screaming.

 

I lost it.

 

I lost the most dangerous weapon in the history of our world.

 

Nials is going to kill me.

 

The next thing I know, I am soaring into the air. _FOR THE LOVE OF THE TWO GODS!!_  

 

"I CAN FLY!!" _This is so cool--wait, why did I stop?_ I feel myself, go back down, fast.

 

"I CAN'T FLY!!!" _BY THE TWO GODS, I'M GOING TO DI--_ thunk. Thank all that is holy that I didn't fall far, but it still hurts to fall face-first on to anything, even metal.

 

"Get it off. GET It off. GET IT OFF MY PAINT JOB, NOW!!!" My eyes open, only to see that the world had gone red. _What?_ Looking around, I notice that it was only the surface that I lay on that was red. As I pondered on what was going, something grabbed the back of my dress and hoisted me into the air. I look down, and I see that had landed on a man. A giant...red...metal...man? He looked disgusted as he vigorously cleaned the spot on his shoulder where I had previously been, the thing that picked me up, held me in its hand as it brought me up to its face, only for me to realize that this too, was a giant metal man, but this one is blue. I look back at the red guy and all the other metal giants. And I am amazed.

 

 "WOW! Would ya get a look at this! Giants, metal giants at that. Now I have been everywhere, the far lands, the blue wood forest, even fire swamp, but out of all my travels, I have never seen anything like you." I say as I have a dumb-looking smile on my face, totally unfazed by the fact that I could be crushed at any minute. "I want to know everything about your culture, your religion, everything!"

 

"HEY!" I look back, only to see my brother, [ Nials](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/PmrALfSUTQxZ6SVfvNVa0OKHQHmWSOwdgkAHk9b2LuEG40KwJgXQkJMoO5OtUog9Mp_kcxAwwLAlXmnn1xcLNDuZPGjgNbfFvRNKNyK6nSDM3RztAMkgzg5AQg8eq0jSIsq2YiQR), with his outstretched arms and an annoyed look on his face.

 

"NIALS, check it out. Metal giants!" I looked up to see that there were even more. " For the love of the two gods, there's more! You know what, I think we just discovered a new species! ISN'T THAT GREAT! I count 8 males and two females. Do you see any more?" 

 

The guy that was holding me gave me a confused look, "Two? What do you mean, two females?"

 

"Well, there's the small blue one behind me. Then there's the silver one right over there." I say as I point to the silver one with the red stripe on his forehead. The sound of laughter could be heard behind, I look back and see that the green one is laughing hysterically.

 

"HOW DARE YOU!" I look at the silver one and cringe.

 

"EH, it's a dude!" He got closer to me.

 

"Do you know who I am!?!" 

 

"No, I just got here." I could tell that he was getting mad.

 

"Quit antagonizing the man!" Nials said from the ground. I look down at him.

 

"Hey, it's not my fault he looks like a woman."

 

"I will KILL you for your insolence!"

 

"Hey, you guys might be awe-inspiring, but I'm not afraid to knock you on your ass."

 

"No, you can't!" Nials shouted urgently. 

 

I whip my head at him with a fire in my eyes, "What makes you think that you can tell me what I can and/or can't do!!"

 

"No, I mean you really can't, you don't have the power!"

 

"OOHH, NOW YOU'RE CALLING ME WEAK!!!"

 

"NO, I'M NOT, YOU REALLY CAN'T," He began to run towards us.

 

"You have no authority over me, I'm going to kill this guy just in spite of you!" I turn back and look at silver, "You know, I was going to spare you, but now I have to kill you. You can blame Nials for your death." I through my arms to the air, and began to speak. "Ae ja sotou so ja nebwe, nebjin ae Ouma weneb NEBWE!" As I spoke, I stared into his eyes, and after finishing my chant, I throw my arms down at point my open palms at him, only for nothing to happen.

 

"Ouma weneb NEBWE! Ouma weneb nebwe. Nebwe?...Hey Nials! When you said that I can't, did you mean I couldn't or I shouldn't?" I peak at Nials from the corner of my eye as I closed my four-fingered hands and bring them close to my chest.

 

"Couldn't."

 

"Ah, well, that's something that could have been brought to my attention AN HOUR AGO!!! Now I would love it if you let me down now."

 

"Oh no, you don't." Silver said as he snatches me from the blue one. "You had the audacity to insult me in front of not only my associates but my worst enemies as well, now you just expect to be set free! I have never shown mercy in my life, and I'm not starting today." I stare at him with an unamused look.

 

"Just because I am significantly weaker than I was before, doesn't mean that I still can't kick your ass!" I raise my arm, releasing my claws, and jam it in between the metal plates of his wrist. His screams of pain told me that I hit something significant. He let go of me when that happened, which allowed me to climb up onto his arm, dodging him as he tries to knock me off. Everyone is frozen in surprise at this point. I jump on to his face causing him to scream and try to punch me, but I dodge again, causing him to hit himself. 

 

"HA, DON'T MESS WITH A WARHAG!!" I jump from his other shoulder to his back and hang on like a tick in summer. He began to twist and turn furiously, trying to get rid of me. 

 

"You gotta be quicker than that!" As he turned his back, I could see the clearing in the forest, I can also see who was in it. 

 

[ _Takar_](https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/91s25AOdIVQDS8btaH_cnAXMfdBKCWhr2eYgPAusoWAH4KQFZQEUuQDNYRZs-L9HeqbNRymEURG9n9OqGHWCXdTE3JzaASCGqvtN9AJWHNTace3d5AdDvLyyXMom84qg0Hh7oDRa) _._ The mad naga priest. He was a power-hungry maniac, and not to be taken lightly.

 

Fun time is over. 

 

I climbed back up to his shoulder and began to jump. Unfortunately, I was stopped before I could make my move. Silver holds me with a fierce grip around my chest and right arm, keeping me in place and making it a little hard to breathe. 

 

"You have made a fool out of me for the last time, you little insect!"

 

"The only reason I did that is you have a -destructive superiority complex-, which isn't very attractive for people of an authoritative position." He just stared at me in shock for a bit before coming to his senses.

 

"HOW DARE YOU--!"

 

"Is that your catchphrase or something? You seem to say that a lot. Or is it because you can't think of anything clever enough to insult me with." He looked like an angry toddler who didn't know how to express himself. "Now, this has been fun and all, but I need you to let me down. I was asking before, now, I'm telling you to put me down." Silver brought me closer to his face.

 

"And why should I?" I did my best to point at Takar, who was somewhere behind my general direction.

 

"Because, if you kill me, there will be no one left to take on him."

 

"And who is he exactly?!"

 

"He is a mad man who wants to enslave all living life and impose his own religious beliefs onto them." 

 

"I DO NOT!" I do my best to look at the naga.

 

"I am the high priest of the church of the Willow Maiden. I live a simple life. I do my best to save the poor souls in this world. But, all I see is the sins of the damned. No matter how hard someone tries to be good, they will always go back to their filth. So, what am I to do? Am I supposed to let them just destroy themselves? No, I will do all that I can to bring them all to salvation, and I will do it in the name of the Willow Maiden, even if it means that some have to die. That is a sacrifice that I am willing to make."

 

I look back at the metal giant. "See what I mean?"

 

"EY!" I couldn't turn very well to see who said that, but I knew that it was Nials.

 

"WHAT!"

 

"Are you forgetting something?"

 

"Maybe? What am I forgetting?"

 

"WHERE'S THE STAVE?!?!" _Uh oh._ My eyes are as wide as oceans right now, my lion-like ears are plastered to my head, and my tail is curled around my right leg. _Great, he's going to kill me._

 

"I... dropped it in the vortex."

 

"YOU WHAT!?!"

 

I felt a strong gravitational pull towards the exit hole of the vortex. I couldn't see what was happening, but I had a pretty good idea. The force was so strong that all the metal giants were also pulled with it. The gravitational pull then became a gravitational push, throwing everyone off of their feet. The way that the giant that held me fell allowed me to see what was happening to the opening. The orb-like opening constricted and expanded on its self. It was becoming unstable and dangerous. The orb grew to an enormous size, breaking the ground underneath it. Then all at once, the sphere recoiled to the size of a grain of sand. It exploded.

 

All that could be seen was white. There was the sound of bells or ringing in my ears. I turn back and look at the source only to see the thing that caused all this drama.

 

[Its called The Stave of Taramore.](https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/qax6E_O-codO3x5ZX3W4ykK8IcOZixsZMFJN3hPqOt3FHglwpJteDLz87FohZxn4Jl661HOd_65uMYgDLv8AZ7IbQM2H3BZ_-PyFaEuj3P3WpnMIHUxDwfXwnF-2J1Eprl2fU34N)

 

Upon its arrival, a wave of energy spread throughout the land. I could feel it enter myself but avoid the metal giant held me. It did the same with the others, except Takar, I don't think he noticed it though, he did see the stave, and that's not a good thing.

 

"NIALS!! GET THE STAve!!"

 

I look over at him and watch as he struggles to get back up, Takar, on the other hand, has seen the stave and is already on his way to get it. I look on in fear and worry for the safety of not only my brother, but everyone around me. Nials is 1/3 of the way closer to the stave than Takar, but Takar is a lot faster. Nials gets up and starts on his way. Slowly, but surely. It's close, but it looks like the two are going to reach it at the same time.  The giants stare on in disbelief as the two men race to the stave, and right as they are both about to touch it, the stave lets of another energy wave that throws them onto their backs. It then flies in the air and... basically... leaves. I watch it fly away, and I can't help but sigh. I look back at Nials and yell at him.

 

"Nice going numbnuts! You let it get away!!"

 

Without even looking at me, he yells at the sky. "YOU...DROPPED...IT!!"

 

"Ugh! you are always placing the blame on me!" Nials went onto his elbows to scowl at me. I turn back to the metal giant. " Now, for the last time. Let me GO, or I will be forced to hurt you!" The giant gawked down at me with fire in his red eyes of metal as he was standing back up.

 

"How do you plan on doing that exactly?"

 

"Like this." I put my hand palm down on his hand and spoke.

 

"De fe ozu melo senca pago fe om go ME FECA GO ME **CA!** "

 

Right as I finished, lightning produced from my hand electrocuted the giant, causing him to scream out in pain, but he still didn't let me go, everyone was watching now. I smiled smugly, "I suggest you let me go before I up the power." He just looks back at me in mild confusion and rage.

 

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!!"

 

"Magic." I slam my hand down and zap him again with a lot more voltage this time. The giant screams as he falls to the ground, releasing me in the process. I rolled out of his grip and got up on all fours. It felt good to be back on solid ground again. I jumped up into the air with my arms stretched to the sky.

 

"I WIN!" A ball of fire flew past the back of my head, singing my fluffy lion-like hair, causing me to duck. I knew who cast the fireball at me. I turn to Takar, who still had fire emanating from his hand, "REALLY! While my back is turned?! You really are one dirty dealer, aren't you?" I got into a fighting stance and prepared myself for the battle that was about to come.

 

"What did you do?" Takar asked as the fire on his hands grew.

 

"You're going to have to be more specific?"

 

"The STAVE, where did it go?"

 

"OH, yes, right. Well, call it a precautionary measure. I made it so that if I accidentally dropped the stave, or it is pried away from me through means of magic, it would run and hide where it will be safe." Takar growled in rage, he circularly moved his arms, creating a fiery wheel. Takar let it loose at full speed...right at me. But I was ready for it(He's so predictable). All I had to do was deflect the flame wheel. I lifted my right arm across my body and waited for the disk to get close, then flung my arm in a slapping motion, knocking it to the side in an upward arch. 

 

A scream of terror and disgust rang out in the air, causing me to look over to see what it was. I saw burnt paint, red paint. The scorch mark started at the giant's right hip to his left shoulder, the giant switched his gaze from the liquefying red color on his chest to me. His eyes were filled with rage as he stared into my soul, burning holes of fire and malice.

 

“LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY PAINT JOB!!!”

 

“Oops? Heh?”

 

“I’m going to pay you for that!” The red giant says as he raises his foot to stomp on me. Just as he was about to squish me to jelly, a flash of blue fire hit the giant in the shoulder, knocking him over. I look over to see where it came from. It was the red and blue giant, the biggest one of them all. He was knocked off balance when the staff came into existence, but now he was up and ready for action. When the colossal giant shot the red guy, it set off a battle between the two sides. it was udder chaos, I lost sight of Takar which isn’t the best thing to do in this situation. As I’m trying to dodge the massive feet of the quarreling giants, I look around for any sight of my brother. When I finally found him, I began to run over to him, but Takar appeared in front of me before I could get to him.

 

“Where do you think you’re going, my love? You know I can take you away from all this mayhem, all you have to do is tell me where the staff is. Then we can get away, from EVERYTHING that wants to keep us apart, just like we had originally planned.” Did I forget to mention that we used to date?

 

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen. TAL MA BA A SU MA!!” I threw my arms out toward Takar, but nothing happened again. I look down at my hands. _Uh oh._ “It seems that we are not at full power yet,” I look back up at Takar, “but that doesn’t mean that I still can’t kick your ass.” I snap my fingers creating a spark to light my pointer finger (like a lighter). Out of the corner of my eye, I see my brother get picked up by the yellow giant, and I also see him come toward us. _Hmm._ I threw a fist full of fire into his face, catching him off guard, then ran towards Nials. I had the feeling in my gut that the yellow giant was a friend, and my gut is always right, most of the time.

 

As I’m running, I look over to my right just in time to see a silver foot come full speed at me. _This is going to hurt--_ I went flying into the air. I... don’t really feel any pain anywhere, but I know that It can’t be good because I can’t feel anything. I can’t feel anything at all right now. As I’m spinning through the air I can see glimpses of yellow moving at incredible speeds through the trees. As I get closer to the forest I can see the yellow object a little more clearly. It seems to be some sort of horseless chariot. Time slowed down to a crawl right as I crashed through the branches of the forest. I can see the chariot come right at me and-- _WHAT THE HELL IT'S SHIFTING._ I watch in amazement as the chariot’s form twists and turns into what looks like the yellow giant from before. In one of his hands was my brother, Nials. he looks at me in fear, concern, worry and a whole lot of different emotions. and the last thing I see is the giant stretching his hand out towards me and the last thing I hear before passing out is my brother screaming out my name.

 

**“** **Nieara!!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOO I DID IT YAY


End file.
